


My El Zorro: a poem by Gail Manfre

by bookscape



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Gen, Guy Williams - Freeform, Hollywood Walk of Fame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscape/pseuds/bookscape
Summary: Poems and Essays celebrating Zorro and the actor Guy Williams, who played the character.





	My El Zorro: a poem by Gail Manfre

**Author's Note:**

> Poems and Essays celebrating Zorro and the actor Guy Williams, who played the character.

My El Zorro

_**My El Zorro**_  
  
---  
  
_**Another goody from Gail, extolling the virtues of the man in black.....**_

**(Gail, ragin' Cajun from Louisiana, Mary Kay guru, font of all things Italian and all trivia Star Trek, as well as Zorro, has an eye for detail that most of us can only dream of having.)**

**For other poems in Gail's portfolio, please check out Zorro Contents, and the[Enmascarado](http://www.angelfire.com/home/GWFriendslistFanFic/), the mother of all GW Zorro fanfiction sites...**  
  
---  
  
_**He aids my concentration**_  
---  
_**He is my true inspiration**_  
_**Just by being his magnificent self, El Zorro!**_  
_**He enhances visualization**_  
_**He transcends appellation**_  
_**When he rides with great steed Tornado.**_  
_**His sword skills incur admiration**_  
_**His moves cause me vexation**_  
_**When he swishes his saber through the air.**_  
_**He gives me such true elation**_  
_**He inspires my imagination**_  
_**Simply by smiling that dazzling smile.**_  
_**He provokes my fascination**_  
_**He entices female sensations;**_  
_**When those long legs stride across the room.**_  
_**He pleases my sensations**_  
_**He amplifies my contemplation**_  
_**Whenever he shrugs off his silk cape.**_  
_**His hazel eyes cause body vibrations**_  
_**He is the lone star in my constellation**_  
_**Don Diego de la Vega, my El Zorro.**_  
_**His virtues are not, in summation,**_  
_**Open to anyone's annotation.**_  
_**He simply defies human computation, my El Zorro.**_  
_**His attributes are not subject to any disputation**_  
_**Or subject to any foolish arbitration**_  
_**By my sworn affirmation, Guy Williams**_  
_**Is simply mi corazon, my El Zorro!**_  
_**Gail D. Manfre**_  
_**December 7, 2002.**_  
  
[](mailto:gailmanfre@bellsouth.net) **Contact the author.**  
---  
  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
---  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


End file.
